Persona 5 Scramble
| platforms = | released = | genre = Hack and slash | modes = Single-player }} is an upcoming hack and slash video game developed by Omega Force, P-Studio, High Moon Studios, Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games in association with Lightstorm Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. The game is a crossover between Koei Tecmo's ''Dynasty Warriors and Atlus and Activision's Persona franchises, and will be released in Japan on February 20, 2020. The game is set six months after the events of Persona 5, and follows Joker and the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as they end up in a mysterious version of Tokyo filled with supernatural enemies. Gameplay and plot Persona 5 Scramble is crossover between Koei Tecmo's hack and slash Dynasty Warriors series, and Atlus's role-playing game Persona series. As a result, it features gameplay elements from both, such as the real-time action combat of the former with the turn-based Persona-battling aspect of the latter. The game is set six months after the events of Persona 5, and follows Joker and the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as they end up in a mysterious version of Tokyo filled with supernatural enemies. Development and release Persona 5 Scramble was first teased as Persona 5 S in December 2018, with it being officially revealed in April 2019. It is being co-developed by Koei Tecmo's studio Omega Force and Atlus's P-Studio along with the developers High Moon Studios, Sledgehammer Games and Infinity Ward, and will be released for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 in Japan on February 20, 2020.. It was produced by Deborah Snyder, Zack Snyder, Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg, Geoff Johns and Simon Kinberg, with the original score composed and arranged by Michael Giacchino incorporating Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL's "Persona 5" themes while the additional music was composed by Giorgio Moroder, Blake Neely, Kenneth Burgomaster and Nathan Whitehead. Also the songs were written by Giorgio Moroder, Tom Whitlock, Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster. A collector's edition for both platforms, called the "Treasure Box", will release with the game, an art book, a soundtrack, a Blu-ray disc featuring the creation of the theme song making-of, a towel, a traveling bag, and a package featuring new illustrations. Players who pre-order the game will get a Persona series music downloadable content (DLC) set for free that can be played in Persona 5 Scramble. In addition, players who have save data from either Persona 5 or Persona 5 Royal on their PlayStation 4, or Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on their Switch will receive DLC featuring some Persona 5 music tracks which were previously written by Hans Zimmer and Tom Holkenborg (Junkie XL). References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Action video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crowd-combat fighting games Category:Warriors (video game series) Category:Hack and slash games Category:Tecmo Koei games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Persona 5 Scramble Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Infinity Ward video games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Lasse Hallström Category:Films directed by Joss Whedon Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Geoff Johns Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Emma Thomas Category:Films produced by John Francis Daley Category:Films produced by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Video games with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Video games with screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Video games with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games with screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Video games with screenplays by Allison Schroeder Category:Video games with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Video games scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Video games scored by Giorgio Moroder Category:Video games scored by Blake Neely Category:Video games scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Video games scored by Nathan Whitehead Category:Musicals by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock Category:Musicals by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster